Computer analysis of gene pool data tracing gene pools through time will be completed and publication of this series of papers will continue. Study of cryptic variation within electromorphs will proceed with the addition of procedures to determine fertilities and viabilities of individuals carrying different variants. Cytological studies to establish relationships of new species and strains will continue, one new species will be described, and the evolutionary history of the group, including ecology, cytology, and genealogy, will be prepared for publication. Procedures for placing non-diapausing species of the virilis group into cold storage will be refined, and ways of handling diapausing species during cold storage will be explored.